User talk:Teugene
Sourcing Information Since my edit summary got deleted, I'll just say the same thing here. We can't add unsourced information to an article, which is what your undo did. If you had provided a link with the addition, then I wouldn't have been at the undo screen. My edit summary was: "Unfortunately we need sourced information and currently this is unsourced. Find the link first, then it can go back in. No exceptions". Next time, before you undo, please find a/the source first and then readd it with it, instead of just undoing it and saying it was here as you know that doesn’t cut it. I should also mention that there is a lot of information coming out about ME3 right now, and we can't have read everything, well probably not for a few weeks at least. Lancer1289 16:37, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty aware what your edit summary meant and how you might missed out some E3 information. Perhaps it was a little premature to undo that quickly but I did have the source at undoing, just need a quick digging of my browsing history. I did state that I was trying find that reference too, so I can add it in once I found it. Pardon me in case you felt a little offended at that undoing. — Teugene (Talk) 16:47, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not offended, but you did readd unsourced information to the article, and that was the main problem. The reference could have been added with the undo, or just an edit to the section to include it, and the information. I've seen instances before where people have said something like "I have a source, I just need to find it" and about an hour later, give or take, the source wasn't added. So the source needs to come with the information, or it will get removed. Again, if the source had been added, then nothing would have come of it, but since a source wasn't added either time, the information would have been removed again. Just make sure you have a source when you add/readd information, nothing more. Lancer1289 16:55, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Categories in Sandbox As I was just looking around today, I noticed that your sandbox, User:Teugene/Sandbox/Mass Effect Guide has two categories in it. Since we do not permit categories in user spaces, then could you please remove them? I believe this can be accomplished by removing the template at the bottom. Thanks. Lancer1289 16:41, July 11, 2011 (UTC) *Addendum: There are also a lot in the Mass Effect catgegory as well. See here for a full list. Again can you just remove them, and I also have a few to take care of as well. Lancer1289 16:45, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Come to think of it, I don't need some of those sandbox pages anyway. Could you do me a favour and delete this, this and this? I'll take care of the rest. Thanks! — Teugene (Talk) 16:52, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure I can take care of that. Now where did I leave that hidden blade...? Sorry, been playing a lot of Assassin's Creed, the series, lately. Lancer1289 ::::Thanks again. AC...have always been wanting to play it but never got the time to do so. — Teugene (Talk) 17:13, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Wanted Pages in Sandbox There are a few pages in your sandbox that link to the following missing templates: *User:Teugene/Sandbox/Ashley Williams, User:Teugene/Sandbox/Liara T'Soni, User:Teugene/Sandbox/Urdnot Wrex, and User:Teugene/Sandbox/Kaiden Alenko that uses the missing template Talents. *User:Teugene/Sandbox/Thane Krios that uses the missing template Powers. Could you please remove the template calls from those pages? Thank you. --silverstrike 08:07, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. It's taken care of. — Teugene (Talk) 14:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Loyalty Technicality? Just remarking on something I saw.. well. More like wondering about it myself: Liara does not have a loyalty mission as a squadmate, obviously, but she is temporarily part of your squad, and is loyal--as after all, you gain access to Stasis, even without it being a Loyalty Mission. Maybe a special note section since Loyalty states it's listing all bonus powers on the page, but Stasis is indeed one of the bonus powers. Food for thought! http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Advanced_Training --Aryn2382 13:07, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Oh you could argue this either way, but IMO, the point of it is that you do not gain an additional power through getting Liara's loyalty. A technicality yes, but that page is for describing loyalty powers, not ones you get automatically. Again though, you could probably make a convincing argument for either case, but I prefer the current version, where only powers unlocked by gaining a squadmate’s loyalty are listed. Lancer1289 15:43, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Cluster Table Redesign I'm not sure if you remember, but back in August you proposed an overhaul of the tables used to display clusters (Forum:Cluster tables redesign). The project was approved, but it apparently got lost in the cracks over the following months. If it's convenient for you, could you take the time to produce the template for the redesign so it can be implemented? -- Commdor (Talk) 23:59, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Sure thing, though, I was hoping someone could help me create the templates since my knowledge of templates is somewhat rusty. If there's none, I'll get working on it. Give me a while to produce it. — Teugene (Talk) 02:30, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ME3 Related Email Teugene, please check your email at your earliest convenience for an ME3 related email. Thanks. Lancer1289 19:37, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Got the email, which you wanted to send to H-Man Havoc actually. Heh. Anyway, I've replied to the email accordingly. — Teugene (Talk) 03:28, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::You've got to be kidding me?! I messed up three times? Oh redacted. My sincerest apologies for the mix up. I apparently went faster than I thought. CURSES. Lancer1289 03:31, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Do you have blocking privileges? is driving me nuts! And I think the admins are gone at the moment. Trandra 07:16, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :I only have rollback privileges. Reverting his edits won't break a sweat though, so no worries. ;) — Teugene (Talk) 07:18, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::He is blocked by JakePT now. — Teugene (Talk) 07:19, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Mission Summary Sections With regard to your recent edit, note that while it may have only been updated yesterday, the "Mission Summary" sections are for ME2 only as ME and ME3 work differently. Things like that will have to noted in the walkthrough given the differences. Even before the update however, the MoS still said "For Mass Effect 2 Only". And now I have to go because my class is starting. Lancer1289 16:06, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :I had the exact thoughts too. I would prefer the subtitle "Mission Rewards" because it is more accurate in this case. What do you think? — Teugene (Talk) 16:08, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll think about it, but again my class is starting. I'm not very enthusiastic about it right now though. Lancer1289 16:10, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok I had some time to think about it, and considering I was in a Music Theory class, that's a little surprising. I feel that it just isn't an option with ME3. The way that the missions in ME3 work are much more like ME than ME2. ME2, you had that nice screen at the end of the mission that laid out everything that you got during the mission, with the obvious exception of morality points. In ME3, you can get credits, reputation points, and other things during the mission. While you get a bonus at the end, it works the same way that it did in ME. Therefore, I think the section is just for ME2 articles only. Lancer1289 17:10, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Your class ends pretty fast. The ME3 article will remain without the subtitle then. 17:13, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Bugs It has been accepted for quite some time that three users are required to confirm bugs. It has been developing for over two years now and bugs without three users confirming them have been removed multiple times, and only once confirmation is there, is it readded. I can't remember off hand where it was established, but I know it was somewhere on a talk page. And just pointing out that you know of better places and ways to do this than counter productive edit warring. Lancer1289 18:34, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Accepted by what standards? You know as well as I do that if there's no such established policy on the wiki, the "standard" do not exist. As such, 2 users which includes myself had experienced this issue. Doing a search online will uncover some more. Really, you need to take a "give the benefit of doubt" approach and be less bureaucratic. — Teugene (Talk) 18:44, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::The reason 3 is required is to eliminate the possibility that it is isolated to one console, one copy of the game, or the result of modding on the PC. One of the examples I can find is on Talk:Thane: Sins of the Father of three people documenting a bug after I removed it. It was then readded and I cleaned it up. Granted a few months after the third confirmation, but still. Another one we've had is the N7: Blood Pack Base and the heavy weapon ammo. For outside confirmation, we need even. For something like BSN, not just three people saying they got it. Bugs are one of the trickiest things to confirm, so therefore a high standard has been applied. Lancer1289 19:11, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::And you do it anyway. Not even the chance to respond. Lancer1289 19:14, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :::You're missing the point. What high standard are we referring to again? Is it in the policy? Nope. Even the examples you gave are applied on a case by case basis, not an absolute policy for all articles. And if you want numbers, I've counted a combined total of 7 people from this wiki and in the 2 links from the BSN threads, more than the "3" that you needed. — Teugene (Talk) 19:29, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Tali Redirects Managed to flag one of them but I couldn't get one of the subpages flagged there. (Also noticed that she was called Tali'Zorah vas Normandy in the squad page, unsure if that follows the guide of preventing too much spoilerage..) Any chance you can nail the erroneous redirects? Or should they stay? --Aryn2382 16:31, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :I just logged on here and feeling a little drowsy (it's past midnight), so I apologise if I've little clue to which of the two pages that you are referring to. — Teugene (Talk) 16:44, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Herp, sorry. I got the primary redirect flagged, but there's another redirect for her unique dialogue. After poking with it I managed to get it flagged. @_@ Sorry to bother ya! --Aryn2382 16:48, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Races (RE: UNDO) Should Collectors not also be classified as Husks? If Brutes (and such) are not also considered independent. Emptylord 08:54, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :No, the Collector's are different. Their development was much more long-term and they retain much more intelligence than the other husks.JakePT 09:37, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ::How are they different? In Javic's flash backs the Collectors are no different to other husks. The only difference is that the Prothean cycle ended and their husks survived into this cycle. If the Crucible had failed, our Husks might have been in the next cycle. The only "intelligent" collectors were those being possessed by the Harbinger, the rest were just drones. Emptylord 10:14, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :::They may technically be similar to husk, as Mordin himself explained that their seemingly lack of intelligence suggests that "they are closer to husk than slaves". However, from the perspective of the ME universe, the rest of the galaxy assumes that they are a distinct race. It's a perception that persists especially when their real origins and characteristic are not understood until the events of ME2. As their affiliation with the Reapers (and thus the Husks) were not known yet, this would probably explain the reason the Collectors being classified as another race, instead of including them under Husks. — Teugene (Talk) 03:07, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Cluster template It looks to me like that pesky bullet separator is removed by removing the "|end=1" bit from the final object in each listed system. It doesn't appear to serve any other purpose, but then I know little about coding. With that out of the way, the only problem I have with the template is that the system objects and planets aren't spaced far enough apart as they are with the current cluster template design. If you can fix that, I'd say we're good to go. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:24, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :I added that last bit in actually. The purpose is to have the option not to show the bullet after the last object in the system. This is the only addition that needs to be done for all the Clusters unless there's another way of not showing it. The spacing is doable. Though, I'd probably work on the template again the next day. Just ended ME3.. and it's 5 am! — Teugene (Talk) 21:20, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Removed Kelly location? Hi. In Kelly Chambers' page, you did a "rewrite, too many ifs" and the exact location of Kelly for people who want to see if she appears has been removed (She is in the doorway of the container furthest from the entrance to the improvised clinic in D2). Is this intentional, or just an oversight? IMNdi50160 04:20, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :I rewrote it because "she has a container at the back of the improvised clinic, in the doorway of the container" felt unnecessarily lengthy and she's really not that hard to miss. It was also partially inaccurate if that statement were to be taken literally as it implies that she owns a container there, which I'm pretty sure it's not mentioned anywhere (unless I overlook it). :However, after re-reading the article again, I may have over-removed the details. I'll try adding some specifics back without being lengthy. — Teugene (Talk) 05:06, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Image removal If you don't mind my asking, why did you get rid of the picture I put up? Is it because it's copyrighted or something? :It's not a copyright issue but simply because it contains an image of Shepard. Any depiction of Shepard is unique to the player due to the various customizations possible. For this reason, there's no "canon" Shepard, whether it's a default appearance or otherwise. Hence, to maintain neutrality, we do not include any images of Shepard (unless under specific circumstances). For more info, read up our wiki's Manual of Style, specifically under the Canon subsection. — Teugene (Talk) 09:46, March 25, 2012 (UTC) In Asteroid Belts So You helped fix the asteroid template a couple weeks ago. Now my problem is this, I am finding hidden planets/asteroids in the asteroid belts. The cluster templates need to show that these planets/asteroids are in the same orbit as the asteroid belts. They are currently showing the planet/asteroids are in seperate orbits. Just as the Luna is to Earth, can we put these planet/asteroids in the same orbit as the asteroid belts? KcBrN 22:10, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not big on placing asteroids in parenthesis for asteroid belt since they are not orbiting around it, like Luna is orbiting Earth, though I'll still keep that consideration in mind if there's no better alternatives. Also, I doubt there are any planets in asteroid belts since a planet by official definition must have cleared it's neighbourhood. However, I admit I'm unsure if the same applies in the Mass Effect universe. I could be wrong. :IIRC, isn't there also the possibility of more than a selectable asteroid in an asteroid belt? Need a confirmation for it so I can take that into consideration when adjusting the templates. Thanks. — Teugene (Talk) 02:09, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::The reason I say planets is because in ME2, bres is in an asteroid field. Its descriptions states that it is a planet. KcBrN 05:52, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :::I see. It's a dwarf planet to be precise which is technically different from a planet, hence its location in the asteroid belt. Anyway, technicalities aside, could you do me a favour and confirm the question above? — Teugene (Talk) 07:18, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::I would be happy to confirm it. However, I don't quite understand the question. Do you mean something like objects in an asteroid field? KcBrN 07:35, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, multiple selectable objects (be it asteroids, space stations, etc) within an asteroid belt. I thought I vaguely remember seeing an asteroid belt with more than one selectable object. Could be wrong though. — Teugene (Talk) 07:44, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Sounds familiar, which game? KcBrN 07:47, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Sadly, my memory failed me trying to recall which game. The best guess I can offer is either ME2 or ME3. Other than that, I'm sorry :/ — Teugene (Talk) 09:12, March 26, 2012 (UTC) User:Tagapagbalita Vandalism User:Tagapagbalita vandalising many pages. Also, check revision on Ereba and Morality Guide (Mass Effect 3). There are others, he just vandalised Books as well, and one of the N7 mission pages earlier. He's a real nuisance - can't wait to see him gone. Martolives 09:00, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :I've noticed it. All I can do is to rollback his edits and I can't ban him. Try to avoid antagonizing him/her by making any direct remarks towards him and just undo his edits whenever you can. — Teugene (Talk) 09:03, March 26, 2012 (UTC)